1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. As a result, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to secure the child safety seat, which is more adapted to provide protection for the young child.
The child safety seat usually includes a seat portion and a base connected underneath the seat portion. When it is installed in the vehicle, it is usually recommended to place the seat portion facing rearward for better protection against collision. However, when collision occurs (especially from the rear of the vehicle), this rearward facing placement may create a pivot point at the contact between the front of the seat portion and the seatback of the vehicle seat, which may cause the safety seat to unstably lift from the vehicle seat.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat assembly that can be safer in use and address at least the foregoing issues.